


Before and After the Mirror Fell

by albawrites



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are stories to tell before the war began, and more to follow during its formation. How the Scavengers formed and interacted with Cybertron, and what transpired after a captain exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hit the Town

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER: ONE - "Hit the Town"  
> CONTINUITY: Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye | IDW Comics / Shattered Glass  
> RATING: PG-13 for various bits of mention of robot gore. Do expect canon-level of gore throughout this story.  
> SUMMARY: Krok investigates the threat of the Autobots. Pre-war, pre-"Mirror Mirror".  
> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are owned by the author, simply written for amusement and the fact that the Scavengers don't receive nearly enough attention as they ought to.
> 
> NOTE: As promised, this is the beginning of a series of short stories regarding the premise of the Scavengers and DJD in Shattered Glass.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are stories to tell before the war began, and more to follow during its formation. How the Scavengers formed and interacted with Cybertron, and what transpired after a captain exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER: ONE - "Hit the Town"  
> CONTINUITY: Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye | IDW Comics / Shattered Glass  
> RATING: PG-13 for various bits of mention of robot gore. Do expect canon-level of gore throughout this story.  
> SUMMARY: Krok investigates the threat of the Autobots. Pre-war, pre-"Mirror Mirror".  
> DISCLAIMER: None of the characters are owned by the author, simply written for amusement and the fact that the Scavengers don't receive nearly enough attention as they ought to.
> 
> NOTE: As promised, this is the beginning of a series of short stories regarding the premise of the Scavengers and DJD in Shattered Glass.

Working with the outlaws has never suited him well. It's why he's never even tried to go undercover; it doesn't feel right. He _wants_ the criminals to know it's him bringing them in. He wants them to know and think twice about it again. So, to even interact with them outside of dragging their skidplates back to holding, it's almost blasphemous to him.

Not to say he hasn't done it. He has informants, as much as he hates talking to them. Barricade's always called Krok rigid, but it's not really his fault if he would rather punch a thug in the face than have to deal with him. Yet here he is, waiting by a corner in Dead End. Once it had been a place where the higher class had lived, but over the course of years it's seen better days. Soon, it may not last that much longer with the way things are panning out. 

He exhales and turns around, taking a step into the alleyway. Now's the time.

Krok doesn't have to take too many paces until he sees the familiar figure in the dark. Unconcerned, he keeps moving forward until he's face-to-face with him.

"How many times have I busted your aft?" Krok scoffs.

"As many times as I got out, bub." As Fulcrum steps closer, he can see the all-too-familiar grin, cocky and pissing off Krok. "C'mon. He's waiting for you."

Although he's less than thrilled about it, Krok follows him. Fulcrum is opening a door connected to the wall of the alleyway, but he makes room for Krok to go in first. Not his favorite escort; Krok's arrested him and his partner a few dozen times, but their bail had _always_ been paid off. Granted, they weren't the worst of the worst in the streets, but it's obvious that Fulcrum has never been one to learn his lesson.

Joining them in the hall is Deadlock; he gives Fulcrum a friendly bump in the shoulder. Not another of Krok's favorites, but the worst of it is usually that he never knows how to shut up. Fulcrum is cocky, and Deadlock runs his mouth.

They both escort him into the office.

The one he's been waiting to meet: Gasket, someone who's ruled the streets on this side of Cybertron for several years. He's rarely ever seen Gasket lose his cool, but right now he's especially close to it as he slams his fist down onto his desk, shouting into a communication device: "And make sure to make the push in Rodion! I'm _not_ losing my turf to the likes of Dai Atlas or this self-proclaimed Prime! Do you understand?"

Deadlock clears his throat. "Awkward."

Gasket glances up, then gently switches off the commlink. "There he is. The cop of the hour. Where's Fastback? He should get us some engex."

"I'll decline anyway," Krok says coldly. "I don't want to be long."

"You never do." Gasket sits back in his seat. "You want to know more about these... what are they calling themselves lately?"

"Autobots, apparently," Fulcrum fills in, shrugging with one shoulder. 

"Right, that."

Krok approaches the desk and places his hands against it, leaning in to glare at Gasket. "So? What do you have?"

"Other than they've been a pain in my skidplate?" Gasket shakes his head. "It's bad enough that I have to deal with the Circle of Light, and now these Autobots are flooding the streets. Now, word is that they're planning on hitting up the hospital by Crystal City tonight. Seems like these Autobots have quite the bearings to be pushing that hard there. I don't know what they want there, but I got my optics on Rodion right now."

"Which means what?" Fulcrum interrupts. His arms fold and he looks put off. "We got that intel and you aren't gonna do anything about it?"

"Don't test me right now, Fulcrum."

"We've been looking after the people in these streets for _years_ , and you're gonna ignore them now?" Fulcrum growls.

Gasket narrows his optics. "I got enough to worry about right now. Besides, I'm sure Krok can get his unit to deal with this."

"I ain't sittin' around just because you're tellin' me to, bub."

" _Fulcrum_ ," Gasket says, his tone lowering.

Krok watches as Fulcrum storms out with Deadlock looking alarmed before following him. He hears Gasket sigh in irritation, undoubtedly doing his best to keep his cool. Honestly, Krok had almost always considered Fulcrum as a simple-minded thug who was only interested in roughing people up, but he seemed genuinely concerned about this matter. In any case, if Gasket's information is good, it might mean something.

Maybe the enforcers will start taking the Autobot threat seriously.


	2. I Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are stories to tell before the war began, and more to follow during its formation. How the Scavengers formed and interacted with Cybertron, and what transpired after a captain exchange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER: TWO - "I Never"  
> CONTINUITY: Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye | IDW Comics / Shattered Glass  
> RATING: PG-13 for various bits of mention of robot gore. Do expect canon-level of gore throughout this story.  
> SUMMARY: Krok continues to investigate the threat of the Autobots, with Deadlock and Fulcrum as tagalongs. Pre-war, pre-"Mirror Mirror".  
> DISCLAIMER: Few of the characters are owned by the author, simply written for amusement and the fact that the Scavengers don't receive nearly enough attention as they ought to.
> 
> NOTE: As promised, this is the beginning of a series of short stories regarding the premise of the Scavengers and DJD in Shattered Glass.

This side of Crystal City has always been bustling and busy, people working on strict schedules, flitting from meeting to meeting or class to class. It's said that the most brilliant minds that any Cybertronian has to offer will be here, beginning their lives in the University of Crystal City before moving forward into a prestige life of art, science, or medicine -- at times, all three. The structures here are elegant, and the lights so brilliant that some say the city itself is a reflection of the stars.

Frankly, Krok has had little to do with this kind of lifestyle. He's always been drawn to law enforcement, more interested in keeping people in line. He has a mind for strategy and observation, making him more useful in stopping crime than math equations and theatrical performances. It's only fitting that the Maximo Medical Center would be here in such a peaceful place, and more concerning that the Autobots have any interest in being here. Since his arrival, Krok has observed his general surroundings, but no one seems particularly suspicious. Then again, he's admittedly more used to hitting the streets in Rodion and Nyon than hanging around a place this upper class.

Krok approaches the front lobby of the hospital, letting the automatic doors open before he steps inside. An arrangement of people are waiting for their appointments, and he watches as nurses escort various patients and secretaries work at their desks. Nothing of interest until he sees a familiar face -- and chin.

Fulcrum pushes himself up from a chair once his optics meet with Krok's. He gives the officer his typical greeting: a snort and his arms folding, a guarded expression. "About time you showed up."

Warily Krok sizes him up. Fulcrum and the rest of his lot are a bunch of punks, but more well meaning than Krok can say about a lot of people. It doesn't surprise him that Fulcrum has an interest in keeping people safe, but he's also incredibly impulsive. Mix that with his rotten temper and it puts a strain on Krok's already thin patience.

Krok glances around before asking, "Where's your other half?"

"Deadlock? He's scouting the perimeter."

"So you were just waiting for me," Krok says, placing his hands on his hips.

"You kiddin' me? There's two reasons Gasket keeps me around. One, I'm a damn good listener when I feel like it." Fulcrum unfolds his arms and jerks a thumb over his shoulder. "Look, I had a chat with couple of the nurses to see why the Autobots might want to hit this place up."

A skeptical look is given to the thug. "You didn't _mention_ the Autobots, did you?"

"I ain't stupid, bub. Course not. They didn't give me much. You know, doctor and patient confidentiality or whatever. But they got themselves a Version 1.2."

It doesn't take a doctor to know what that means; a Version 1.2 means an unlisted patient ended up here. It's a rare occasion; most people can be easily identified with enough testing, but the system is far from perfect. Someone unknown has slipped through the cracks and ended up in Maximo Medical Center.

"And?" Krok prods.

"What do you want from me? I can't interrogate my usual way," Fulcrum responds, irritable. "A hospital like this doesn't have gossip out in the open, but they might take to your shiny badge."

That figures, but at least Fulcrum's taken initiative on this and has an approach that benefits both of them. That can be reliable; he's refusing to listen to Gasket and has more loyalty to doing the right thing, even if that means breaking the law, but he knows better than to start a panic right now. At least he has _some_ information to offer. In any case, he isn't sure what to expect with this Version 1.2; does that mean the Autobots have an interest in the unknown patient, or _is_ the Version 1.2 an actual patient? It's hard to say, but it's worth investigating.

"Stay outside for now," Krok tells him.

That earns a sneer from Fulcrum. Not surprising. He has plenty of bark and bite to match, but Krok isn't afraid of him. Fulcrum glares at him, clenching his fists, tilting his head in a way that tells Krok that he's sizing him up.

"I walked out on Gasket, and I sure as hell ain't about to take orders from _you_ ," Fulcrum growls.

"You want to start a fight here? Be my guest. I'll get you sent to holding _again_ , or you can do what I say and step outside those doors. It's your call."

For a moment, Fulcrum seethes as his optics glow fiercely, his eyes meeting Krok's. The officer doesn't budge and for a moment he almost isn't sure if Fulcrum is about to move either. Eventually, he grunts and turns his head away.

"Whatever," Fulcrum mutters.

Krok watches him leave, exiting through the front lobby. That's enough for him. Right now, Krok needs to focus on gathering information before he can move forward. If at that time he can make use of Fulcrum and Deadlock, he knows he can.

At the next passing nurse, Krok catches him by the arm. "I need to be directed to someone who can talk to me about the Version 1.2."

Briefly, the nurse looks a bit alarmed. "Who said--" Then, he looks annoyed. "I swear, ever since Glit got hired... Anyway, that's confidential."

"Maybe I should have started off by introducing myself as an inspector." Krok reaches into his hip compartment to hold out his badge. "I'm looking into a missing person case and I wanted to know if this Version 1.2 might match the description." A lie, but the nurse doesn't need to be caught up in the details right now.

The nurse sighs and gently pulls his arm free. "You're better off talking to patient's doctor. I can escort you to his office."

A feline-like Cybertronian with pink plating pops up from behind the front desk. "Ooo! Are you going to take him to Sinister Spinister, Sweep?"

"You really shouldn't be calling him that," Sweep grumbles. "And mind your business, Glit!"

"Sinister Spinister, Sinister Spinister," Glit chants, waving his paws. "I hear if you say his name five times in front of a mirror he'll come out of it and frighten you to death with that look. _You know the one._ "

"That's enough! And for the record, it's _seven_ times." Sweep motions for Krok to follow. "This way, Inspector."

As they leave the lobby, Krok can hear Glit giggling behind the desk. He shakes his head; frankly, if he ran this place, he couldn't put up with that kind of nonsense. In any case, it's not his business. At least this nurse is being cooperative with him.

After following the nurse down a series of hallways, they eventually go up an elevator at least three floors before they turn a corner. As they head towards an impressively sized office, Krok catches the name engraved into a very official looking plaque naming the doctor. A very simple name of just _Spin_ , and yet this doctor seems to carry with him quite the reputation. He supposes he can respect someone that inspires some wariness into his subordinates.

Once they enter the office, Sweep gives pause as he sees no one inside. "Hm. That's odd. He may be checking on that patient, Inspector. I'll go page him for you if it's nothing urgent. Would you mind waiting outside the office for now?"

Krok shrugs indifferently, which seems to be enough for the nurse. Sweep steps away, raising his wrist as he starts to type a message.

" _Heyyyy, officer! What's the word?_ " a bothersome yet upsettingly familiar voice cheerfully asks through Krok's personal radio.

"How in the hell did you get into my frequency, Deadlock?" Krok hisses in return.

" _I know a guy who knows a dude. So? How's it going? Are you making friends?_ "

"You do realize I could arrest you for hacking into my _personal signal_ ," Krok warns. 

Deadlock laughs a little nervously. " _The thought did occur to me! But we didn't have any other way of reaching out and Fulcrum's sulked off somewhere and I'm admittedly kinda freaked out about being here by myself._ "

"I'm not here to hold your hand or his."

"Inspector?" Sweep interrupts with a hint of wariness in his voice.

Krok snaps to attention, lifting his head to look at the nurse. 

"Inspector, Doctor Spin isn't responding to my page but I haven't received any notice that there's an emergency at this moment." Sweep pauses, then asks, "Would you mind accompanying me to the patient? Assuming Doctor Spin is there."

" _What room number is it? What's it like in there? Is the nurse hot?_ "

Krok almost scowls before he realizes that Sweep can't hear Deadlock's stupid chatter. Instead, he nods to the nurse, saying, "Go ahead. I'm following."

At the indication to lead, Sweep turns and heads down the hallway. It's curious to see, but clearly Sweep is nervous. Is it because Spin isn't answering his page, or does it have to do with the mystery patient? Krok isn't certain, but he gets the feeling that Sweep asked for company in order to feel safer with a police officer at his back. But clearly there _is_ something going on here.

Krok isn't sure what it is yet, but Gasket's lead with the Autobots is unraveling something.

" _Oh scrap!_ " Krok hears Deadlock shout suddenly before the broadcast ends in broken static. Something unexpected happened. That isn't good.

"Deadlock?" Krok mutters, trying to reactivate the connection.

Nothing. Dead air.

While he isn't certain what happened, it's a good chance that Deadlock is fooling around, either on purpose or he's accidentally shorted out the connection. In any case, even if Deadlock is in trouble, Krok is here to follow the lead he's given. He needs to see that through before worrying about Deadlock or Fulcrum.

"Here we are. Room 607." Sweep gently taps his knuckle against the door. "Doctor Spin?"

Silence hangs in the air for a moment as they gain no response. Sweep's increasing anxiety becomes more obvious as his optics widen in concern. His wrist light flickers suddenly and Sweep raises his arm, looking over the screen installed there. He sighs in relief. "It's Doctor Spin. He finally responded to his page. We can come in."

That strikes him as a bit odd as to why the doctor didn't just open the door himself, but Krok dismisses the thought. 

Once Sweep opens the door, Krok isn't entirely certain what happens next. All he knows is that at first the edges of his sight become fuzzy. He watches Sweep suddenly collapse to the floor in front of him, colliding with the floor with a loud _BANG_ due to his dead weight. This is before Krok's vision goes out completely while his head explodes into pain, and he quickly finds himself into a similar state as he cannot keep himself standing. Krok falls to the floor, groaning as _something_ causes him to lack any and all strength.

Then, he goes unconscious.


End file.
